Wowing Jack
by Cypher
Summary: Daniel saves his damsel in destress. Slash.


Wowing Jack

By Cypher

* * *

Wow. Abso-fucking-lutely wow. This is….definitely a side of Daniel I like, really like. A turn on, a big turn on. This is something we're so taking home with us. No question. Not the me chained to the wall bit, uh uh. That could be fun too, but that's not what's got me aroused like hell. 

It's Daniel, and this bit of role reversal we have going at the moment. We came to this planet, P3X…I don't care. They call it Orihec. Seemed fine, peaceful. Feudal society, with knights and kings and all that jazz. Daniel did his bit as the translator, and we got invited to the castle.

Things were going smoothly, and it even sounded like they were up for a little trade: this medicine herb that apparently helps fight cancer in exchange for vaccines for small pox and measles. Simple trade, nothing much on the line. I should've known things were going way too smoothly.

And for once, it's not Daniel's fault we're in this mess. What mess? Well, I'm currently chained to a wall, in a tower. Not much of a view, though I did see Carter and Teal'c get booted out of the castle. Not Daniel. He walked out trying to negotiate my release. All this over a little accident.

It's not like I MEANT to tip over the stupid chalice. And how was I to know it was a holy relic that not even the highest holy men can get near? I just bumped against the pedestal and…well, you get the picture. Next thing I know I'm thrown in here while the team is thrown out there. I didn't know how long they intended to keep me locked up, but judging from my cellmate--a skeleton that's seen better days--this wasn't the "short term" jail cell.

So, a day passed, then another. I made a fuss, tried to convince them to let me go. Unfortunately, they don't understand a word I'm saying. Daniel did all the talking, of course. For all they know, I'm spouting last week's commissary menu. But tonight, the second night, just a few minutes ago, Daniel snuck into the tower.

I wasn't sure it was him, at first. He's wearing the local's clothes. Some soft brown leather breeches that are just a wee bit too snug, and shirt that covers his back and arms, and not much else. I'm not sure how he snuck by all the guards and natives, though I suspect Carter and Teal'c are causing a distraction somewhere.

So he gets in, sees me, is just about to figure out how to get me free when…the captain of the guard shows up. At least, I think that's who he is. Comes by every few hours to look in on me. Took one glimpse of Daniel, let out an epithet--it may be a different language, but some things are universal--and pulled out sword.

And what does Daniel do? Does he grab a zat out of his pants? No. A knife up his sleeve? No. Not even a gun from his boot. Oh no. My Danny takes one look at the guy and dives for the floor. A smart move I figure, until he bounces into an upright position with his own weapon. The fight was on.

So I'm the damsel in distress, and Daniel is my knight. Normally we save him, but hey, my libido's not complaining. I mean, I've seen Daniel in a lot of different ways. Smudged and greasy from a dig. Dressed up to the nine's for a party. Giving orders like a General and being as gentle as the fish he cares for.

But I never, and I mean never, suspected that Daniel could fight with a sword. And dear God if I don't get some relief soon my brain's gonna shut down. Between the sweat glistening off his skin, the determined look in his eyes, the nimble moves that indicate he's a pro…it's the sexiest thing I've ever seen. I don't know if it's the primal protective nature, the honor behind the skill, but I'm loving it.

Of course, I love him too. The physical attraction is just a bonus. A big bonus--oh hell, it's like sex with God. Moves heaven and Earth and all that shit. Not that I tell him that often. Believe it or not, he's got quite the ego when it comes to activities in the bedroom.

Knocking the guard to the floor, Daniel levels the weapon at the man's throat and spits something in the native language. Not quite sure what it is, but Carter mentioned something about Portuguese earlier. Whatever it is, the guard says something back, and a second later he's unconscious on the floor. Not dead. My Danny doesn't like to kill. Nice kick to the head, though.

"Hey Jack." He holds the sword in one hand while he grabs the keys from the guard's belt and comes over to me. "Happy to see me?"

I let out a growl at his smirk. The instant my hand is free I grab the back of his head and force his lips to mine, crushing, demanding. I could so do him then and there. Hell, why not? The door locks after all-

One jab to my thigh gets me pulling away. He hit me! With the sword! That bastard! Love him, but he's a bastard! "Ow!"

"We have to get going, Jack. SG-3's guarding the gate, but if the locals find out about this, they'll have a hell of a fight on their hands."

He releases my other manacle and I rub my wrist. It's either that or jerk myself off. Might do that anyway. Better distract myself. "Didn't know you could sword fight." Okay, not the best tactic to get my mind off panting, sweaty Daniel here.

"You don't think all those swords I have are just for show, do you? Just because they're sheathed and hanging on a wall doesn't mean they haven't been used." He glances down to my waist. "Speaking of sheathed, you'd better sheathe that, or we'll never move quickly enough." He sets the sword on the table by the door and checks the hall.

I growl again. He's teasing me. I hate when he teases me, even though I know he'll make good on it later. At my house, though not necessarily in my bed. Looking at the guard's clothing, I've found out how to get the Little Colonel to calm down. Stripping this guy is not going to be fun, but I need his clothes. Fortunately, the knowledge I'll get laid later is motivation enough to get me to do what needs to be done.

"Oh, and Jack?" He nods to the guard's belt. "Toss me that." I pick it up and look from it to him for a moment. "You think I'm going to leave the sword?" Ahh. Sweet! Play time in the bedroom. I knew there were perks to being the damsel. And I'm gonna savor each and every one.

* * *

Author's Prattle: Another challenge from a list (focus: wow). The setting was actually inspired from a Charmed episode (woot if you can figure out which one). 

Disclaimer. I don't own Stargate SG-1. Gekko, MGM, Secret Productions, MGM, and Sci-Fi Channel does. I'm just borrowing their characters and situations in a creative exercise.

As always, I hope you enjoyed, and feedback is welcome.


End file.
